It gets better
by titesouris
Summary: Kurt parcouru rapidement l'actualité de ses amis avant de se stopper face à la vidéo de Tina : Blaine's twerking. Twerk ?


Cet OS est plus que largement inspiré et en rapport avec l'épisode diffusé cette semaine le** 5x05 The end of Twerk**. Si certains d'entre vous, ouvre cette page, je tiens à vous préciser que vous risquez de vous **spoilez des informations et des dialogues de l'épisode,** alors pour ceux qui suivent les diffusions françaises, passez votre chemin mais si vous souhaitez rester et lire, j'en serais honorée :)

Un second OS Klaine, décidément en ce moment je me sens d'humeur à écrire sur eux, mais j'étais juste trop frustrée de ne pas voir les scènes que j'aurais aimé voir, alors je les ai écrites ^^

En espérant que cet os vous plaise, bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**It gets better.**

Kurt souffla bruyamment, tirant son ordinateur sur ses genoux, s'octroyant un moment pour surfer sur internet et les réseaux sociaux. Pris entre son travail et les cours à la NYADA, Kurt n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'envisager une série de représentations avec le groupe. Pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas se produire, bien au contraire, il avait hâte mais il était entré dans une sorte de … routine et cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Il avait toujours été celui qui initiait les projets, régulièrement en concurrence avec Rachel, elle était après tout sa meilleure rivale, elle l'avait toujours poussé à se dépasser artistiquement parlant mais depuis _l'incident_, Kurt faisait du sur place, malgré son envie de briller, malgré le groupe, malgré le fait que sa vie semblait aller pour le mieux après avoir été au plus mal, sentimentalement parlant.

Il était heureux avec Blaine, plus qu'heureux, il était fiancé, lui Kurt Hummel était fiancé au seul homme qu'il avait connu et aimé. Certains matins, Kurt observait sa bague, la main tendue devant lui, ayant encore du mal à réaliser qu'on lui avait permis de garder Blaine pour toute la vie. Pourtant l'anneau brillait, l'anneau était la promesse aboutie que Blaine lui avait fait un jour proche de Noel.

Mais Kurt avait perdu son frère. La mort de Finn avait été douloureuse, était encore douloureuse. Le jour où son père l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, Kurt n'avait pas compris. _Finn est mort_. Trois mots qui avaient fait basculer son monde. Debout au milieu du salon, le téléphone en main, le regard dans le vague, Kurt s'était révélé incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, et puis Rachel était rentrée de sa première répétition de Funny Girl, le sourire aux lèvres, la joie pétillante dans ses yeux et Kurt avait réalisé, Rachel ignorait tout. _Mon Dieu Rachel_ avait-il pensé avant de raccrocher au nez de son père, Kurt savait que Burt ne s'en formaliserait pas, il était même prêt à parier que son père aurait été à la porte de son appartement le lendemain. Kurt avait piloté Rachel jusqu'au canapé, l'avait forcée à s'asseoir et avait pris ses mains entre les siennes, plongeant son regard dans celui de son amie. _Finn est mort_. Kurt avait vu Rachel froncer les sourcils, la brune objectant presque immédiatement en se relevant, son téléphone déjà en main, prête à appeler l'ancien quaterback. Et puis, la respiration de Rachel s'était soudainement emballée, la jeune femme avait crié dans un sanglot avant de s'effondrer, Kurt la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, Rachel hurlait une main posée sur sa bouche, Kurt faisant de son mieux pour la réconforter tout en pleurant sur l'épaule de la jeune artiste.

Les jours étaient devenus des semaines et les semaines des mois et Kurt était tombé dans une transe ennuyeuse de laquelle il ne parvenait pas à se sortir. Rachel survivait au travers de Funny Girl tandis que lui…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, sortant de ses pensées trop moroses, sa page twitter s'affichant enfin, Kurt parcouru rapidement l'actualité de ses amis avant de se stopper face à la vidéo de Tina : _Blaine's twerking_. Twerk ?

La première chose que Kurt pensa quand la vidéo démarra fut que Blaine avait certainement dû avoir un problème pour ne pas réussir à assortir une telle tenue. Les chaussures juraient affreusement avec le pantalon, trop fade qui faisait ressortir son polo turquoise de la mauvaise façon, pensées qui s'estompèrent quand Blaine commença à remuer, Kurt avalant difficilement sa salive face à un tel déhanché. Il connaissait les prouesses de son petit-ami, _fiancé_ se corrigea-t-il immédiatement, Blaine adorait se dandiner en écoutant de la musique, surtout quand il était seul mais ça c'était…et bien cela était…

Kurt repassa la vidéo, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, Blaine était plein de surprise et même si le jeune homme avait l'air affreusement gêné et en colère de s'être fait surprendre, Kurt était prêt à endurer un mutisme indigné s'il pouvait assister à cela _en vrai_. Peut-être même aurait-il droit à un tout autre final…

Quand Rachel rentra deux heures plus tard, avec une fausse nouvelle coupe de cheveux, elle trouva Kurt avachi devant la télévision, un énorme pot de glace en main et un documentaire quelconque affiché à l'écran et un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Tu sais quoi Kurt ?, annonça-t-elle finalement quand le jeune homme arrêta de l'inonder de questions. Tu es en train de devenir ennuyeux. Tu vas en cours, tu rentres ensuite à la maison pour regarder tes documentaires, tu manges cette nourriture et tu skypes avec Blaine et ce n'est même pas du sexy skyping, l'accusa-t-elle en pointant un doigt dans sa direction. Je le sais parce que tu vas dormir ensuite.

Kurt garda le silence, se contentant de manger sa glace, son regard posé sur son amie. Rachel avait raison, Kurt avait une routine des plus barbantes, routine qui avait connu un changement de plus intéressant quand Blaine l'avait rejoint sur Skype et qu'il avait finalement twerker en jurant de tuer Tina très prochainement. Et Kurt avait plus que apprécié. Pas de sexy skyping ? C'était ce que Rachel venait de dire ?

_ Je change parfois mon smoothie de l'après-midi, répondit finalement Kurt, gardant sous silence les dernières heures écoulées, Rachel n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que à quoi Kurt s'était adonné…

Rachel soupira, commençant à expliquer à Kurt qu'elle avait eu besoin de faire quelque chose de totalement fou, un acte de rébellion, elle avait eu besoin de se sentir vivante à nouveau même si ce n'était qu'une perruque et Kurt comprit : tout ceci était en rapport avec Finn.

_ Ok Rachel Berry, annonça Kurt en déposant sa glace. Tu m'as eu, allons-nous promener et faire quelque chose de dingue.

**oOo**

Kurt tournait les pages des modèles de tatouages disponibles, indécis, aucun dessin n'attirant véritablement son attention. Il était entré dans ce salon, sur une impulsion de Rachel, son amie arguant qu'un tatouage était l'acte le plus rebelle qu'ils pouvaient se permettre, et il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Se faire marquer, porter un symbole, un dessin ou une phrase était un acte de différenciation. Chacun mettait la valeur qu'il souhaitait derrière l'encre ancrant la peau.

Et Kurt voulait quelque chose de différent, certainement pas un tribal, un papillon ou n'importe quel tatouage commun, se trouvant déjà sur des milliers de personnes. Il voulait quelque chose d'authentique, un mot ou une phrase ayant une signification pour lui. Le dessin était exclus, il ne se voyait pas avec un dessin sur le corps. Non, Kurt avait toujours aimé les mots, ils avaient toujours été une arme et une protection pour lui.

_**Courage**_ s'imposa à son esprit arrachant un doux sourire au jeune homme. Ce mot avait tellement signifié pour lui. Courage… c'était son combat, c'était sa rencontre avec Blaine, c'était le jour où sa vie avait commencé à changer pour quelque chose de mieux. Courage avait été sa ligne de conduite, son espoir, son leitmotiv mais c'était aussi une autre époque. Celle de l'acceptation complète de lui-même, l'acceptation des autres et l'acceptation d'être digne de recevoir l'amour de quelqu'un.

Courage était son passé et son futur, c'était Blaine. Blaine qui lui avait chanté _Teenage Dream_ lors de leur première rencontre et lors de sa trahison. Kurt ne se voyait pas porter ces deux mots sur lui. Ils étaient de trop et puis, il n'était pas un Perry mais un Gaga, il ne voulait pas commettre un tel blasphème envers son idole.

_**Anderson.**_ Aurait-il vraiment le courage de le faire ? Porter graver dans sa peau comme dans son âme le nom de Blaine ? Parce que Kurt le savait, il deviendrait un Anderson, il s'était imaginé être un Anderson moins d'une heure après sa rencontre avec Blaine et maintenant dans quelques années, il allait se marier avec son compagnon, il pourrait se présenter avec un sourire et une fierté en tant que Kurt Anderson, le mari de Blaine mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il désirait aussi le porter sur sa peau ? Non, il aimait s'imaginer en Anderson, il espérait bien vivre et vieillir aux côtés de Blaine mais pas en tatouage. Porter ce nom avait une autre signification qu'un tatouage.

Kurt ferma les yeux, comment se sentait-il maintenant à ce stade de sa vie ? Et les mots s'imposèrent de lui-même, écrit derrière ses paupières : _**It gets better**_. L'étape après Courage, la continuité. Son authenticité. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il le détenait, il était prêt à franchir le cap, prêt pour se sentir vivant à nouveau, prêt à être Kurt Hummel !

**oOo**

_ Tu étais passé où ?, le questionna Rachel en fermant son livre. Je sais que tu es fâché contre moi à cause du tatouage et tout, mais se fermer comme une huître, c'est un peu immature.

_ C'est un peu difficile de parler, bafouilla Kurt en désignant sa bouche.

_ Est-ce que tu manges quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu as pris un bretzel du gars au coin de la rue ? Parce que je croyais qu'on était partenaires de régime, le gronda légèrement la jeune femme faisant gonfler le cœur de Kurt de joie, l'intimité de leur colocation était quelque chose qu'il chérissait.

_ Je me suis fait percer la langue, sourit Kurt en tirant la langue révélant le piercing.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Tu t'es fait percer la langue ?!, s'écria Rachel en se redressant. C'est vraiment dégoûtant, grimaça la jeune femme en apercevant le rond de métal. Enlève-moi ça, je ne veux pas le regarder. Est-ce que tu as mal ?, demanda-t-elle finalement.

_ En fait, ça va pas trop mal, bégaya Kurt, légèrement irrité par la lourdeur de sa langue dans sa bouche. Louis me l'a fait gratuitement quand il a arrangé mon tatouage.

_ Tu l'as arrangé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

_ Il a été créatif avec la formulation, annonça Kurt en laissant tomber son sac. Presque poétique. Mais tu sais, je pense qu'il a vraiment capté qui j'étais, continua le new-yorkais en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Rachel laissa éclater un rire, amusée, Kurt se sentant étrangement soulagé de la voir approuver une formulation qui n'avait aucun sens, tout comme lui, tout comme sa vie mais pourtant, il aimait ce tatouage et il devait bien avouer qu'il était unique celui-ci.

_ A propos du piercing à la langue ?, interrogea Rachel avec une grimace.

_ J'étais dans le même bateau que toi, avoua Kurt en s'installant sur le lit. Depuis que Finn est mort, j'ai fait comme d'habitude mais j'étais aussi dans une sorte de transe. Et je pense que j'avais juste besoin d'un retour à la réalité. Et il y a ce quelque chose dans le fait d'avoir un morceau de métal à travers ma langue qui a fait le truc.

Rachel lui offrit un sourire triste, Kurt joignant leurs mains, l'étoile que représentait Rachel avait toujours eu ce lien spécifique, elle était sa sœur de cœur, bien avant Finn.

_ Donc tu vas parler comme ça pour toujours ?, se moqua la jeune femme, son sourire illuminant ses yeux.

_ Non, ça devrait se calmer au bout de quelques jours. Tu devrais t'en faire un aussi, la charia Kurt. Pendant ce temps, je vais skyper avec Blaine et lui montrer mon tatouage et mon piercing, peut-être sera-t-il autant emballé que moi quand il a twerké juste pour moi, avoua le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil, Rachel écarquillant les yeux face à cette révélation.

_ Blaine a twerké ?

Kurt se releva, ramassant son sac avant de se tourner vers son amie, d'humeur espiègle et presque léger, il se sentait réellement bien.

_ Tina l'a mis sur son twitter, répondit Kurt en commençant à s'éloigner.

_ Tu ne veux pas la regarder de nouveau avec moi ?, demanda Rachel en se saisissant de son ordinateur.

Kurt éclata de rire, ses joues se colorant légèrement.

_ Crois-moi Rachel, tu ne veux pas voir quel genre de réaction Blaine déclenche sur moi quand il twerke.

Rachel s'empara d'un coussin l'envoyant s'écraser dans le dos de Kurt, un rire traversant ses lèvres.

**oOo**

_ Qu'avais-tu de si urgent à me montrer que cela ne pouvait pas attendre notre rendez-vous quotidien ?, sourit Blaine

_ Est-ce que tu es seul ?, demanda Kurt.

_ Mes parents sont absents et je suis dans ma chambre, répondit le lycéen. Tu es malade ? Tu as une drôle de voix.

_ Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit sur Adam Levine ?, répondit Kurt. Qu'il était sexy avec ses tatouages.

_ Quel est le rapport avec ta voix ?, s'étonna Blaine.

Kurt inspira profondément, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise, entendant la respiration de Blaine se bloquer à travers son écran. Décidément, _skype a pris une autre ampleur_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Kurt en laissant tomber son vêtement.

_ Kurt ?, déglutit Blaine.

_ Je me suis fait tatouer, avoua Kurt en se tournant, dévoilant la mince ligne de tatouage dans son dos. Ce n'était pas les mots que j'avais envisagé au début mais au final, j'aime que cela ne veuille rien dire et j'espère que tu l'accepteras.

_ Tatouage…, bégaya Blaine d'une voix rauque faisant sourire Kurt. Ça te va bien.

_ Et il y a autre chose, annonça Kurt en se retournant, ne prenant pas la peine d'enfiler sa chemise, Blaine l'avait vu beaucoup plus dévêtu que cela. Qui risque de te choquer…, susurra le jeune homme avant de tirer la langue, dévoilant ainsi son piercing.

Le regard de Blaine se voila, Kurt le voyant déglutir avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer, les mots refusant obstinément de franchir ses lèvres. Kurt attendit, anxieux et impatient de connaître la réaction de son fiancé. Et si Blaine n'aimait pas son piercing ?

_ Kurt…, hoqueta Blaine d'une voix rauque et basse faisant frissonner le jeune homme. Kurt… dit moi que tu n'as pas l'intention de retirer ce piercing avant qu'on se voit le mois prochain ?, supplia presque Blaine en se mordant les lèvres.

Kurt se mit à sourire, taquin. Kurt n'avait certainement pas l'intention de le retirer, pas après avoir vu la réaction des plus exquises et affolante de Blaine.

_ Pas si tu twerkes la prochaine fois que tu seras à la maison, sourit Kurt en se mordant la lèvre.

**END.**


End file.
